pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chao Garden
This is where Pit and Crystal have a small adventure, after all they've been through. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Various Chao Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-Revealings... In Blue Ridge Zone, Pit was visiting Crystal. They were talking about their past adventures. Pit: Oh man, all that us and our friends have gone through Crystal: Yeah, too much to count. Pit: When you.... did that... a while ago... remember...? Crystal: His evil plan is evil, argument invalid, even if it means getting me. Pit: I know, but.... it scared me... Crystal: Didn't it scare the others too? I know you wouldn't have been the only one worrying about me. Pit: Yeah, now things are peaceful, like before, though before wasn't exactly peaceful. Crystal: You mean with Querrell? Yeah... that went on for a while... Pit: It's hard to believe all that time ago he did all that nasty stuff, I've just been so happy he's normal it's been hard to remember! Crystal: Yep. Pit: Like, the Chao deal... Crystal: Wait a minute, how do you know about that? I know everyone got affected, but how did you know it was Querrell?! Pit: I was secretly keeping an eye on you, remember? No matter how much time has passed I'll never forget being that alone. Crystal: But you kept an eye on me even back then?! When all that Chao business happened? Pit: Y-yes, it was very confusing. I only saw near the end, when you, Sophana and that strange girl were stopping Querrell. That's when I noticed you. Crystal: First of all, you mean Emmilie, and I don't know where she went, I haven't seen her since then. Secondly, so.... you got hit too? Pit: Didn't everyone? Chippi was worried sick, I remember that such that I want to tell. Crystal: Ah. They continued to talk about their past adventures, when suddenly, in front of them, Bananahead teleported right to them. Crystal: Wlah! Bananahead: I know you live here, Crystal... Crystal: So does every villain I know or used to know. Bananahead: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!! Pit: What do you want, pea-brain? Bananahead: I found an excellent place for yous both to suffer! Let's hope you both can fit! Ahehehe... Crystal: What are you doing?! Bananahead: You won't be able to run, I've enhanced those waves from when we FIRST met. Crystal: You mean....?! Bananahead: Ohoho yes! You're smart! Pit: What waves? Crystal: When we first met Bananahead, remember? He teelported us back to square one from our searching using teleportation waves with things to make us forget where we were. He's doing something again with these things and I don't know what! Bananahead: You're about to find out! Crystal: Oh no! She tried to dodge to the side but the waves got them. Chocolate and Chippi had seen everything from afar, but it was too far. They had been teleported already. Chocolate: Crystal! Chippi: Choco, stay back! (whisper-voice) If he gets us too, what will happen? Bad things. There's nothing we can do, just hope that they get back, which is a very big chance. Chocolate: I know, but.... I strangely have a bad feeling about this... a feeling I've had before... Chippi: Let's go and tell Sophana. We can't do anything, but we can't keep this to ourselves. Let's go, Choco! Chocolate: Okay, fine. Chapter 2- AGAIN?! Where Pit and Crystal were, things were not good. They'd landed in an area where Chao surrounded them. But not only that, a place that seemed to be full of a certain energy. Chao: Chao chao chao? (Are you ok?) 3 other Chao: Chao chao chao cha chao! (You fell from the sky!) Chao: Chao chao! (Wake up!) Pit: (waking up) Uuuungh, wh-what happened? Chao: Chao chao, chao-ao chao cha chao...(Oh dear, they're gonna be shocked...) Pit: (thoughts) How can I understand them...? This isn't normal... (voice) Wh-what's going on? Chao: Chao cha chao! (Both of you!) Pit: (thoughts) Again! How can I understand them? Chao can't speak... (he had a very puzzled look on his face and said nothing) The Chao then moved a little closer, seemingly not as afraid as they were before. Pit: Huh? What? (he then looked at himself, and found out he was a Chao, just like before) Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAT?! 2 Chao: (Every line from now will have them translated) Told ya so. Pit: (thoughts) That explains it! That explains why I can understand them! Now I'm one myself... again! He looked at Crystal, who'd also been affected as well. Pit: (whisper) How are we supposed to get back...? Crystal then woke up, very confused. Crystal: Wh-where are we...? Pit: Crystal.... don't look at me, trust me.... Crystal: Wh-why? (she closed her eyes) Pit: It's happened again. Crystal: Wh-what happened again? Pit: What we were talking about before... Crystal then saw herself, and she instantly knew. Crystal: AGAIN?! This is the second time! Pit: He really took a leaf out of Querrell's book this time. Chapter 3-So This is Just a Security Check....? One of the Chao stepped forward. Chao: Mind if I explain, now that you're both conscious? Crystal: What is there to explain? (thoughts) This is new... Chao: There is alot... Pit: Sure, explain. Chao: Now you two appear to know about the Chao forms that we have circled others with so... Crystal: Yes, an enemy of mine put it upon everyone on the whole planet. I know because I stopped him. Chao: You see, this Chao garden is special, we fend for ourselves here, and when we do go into the real world your kind lives in, we don't like it as much because everyone hugs us and prevents us from doing our work. Pit: We're only being nice to you guys. Chao: We don't have someone rasie us in this garden though. We've taken security measures to keep us from being taken, or even care of. Crystal: Huh? Chao: Our portal to the normal world is blocked by a camouflaged portal, hiddne in the wall. It's a place nobody dares to look, and we've hidden ourselves there. Only the really curious will find us, and even then, this place is special. Pit: By how? Chao: This place is full of a special power, and to protect us too. Anyone who comes in will be turned into a Chao. Crystal: So that explains it... Pit: So what else? Chao: This is only for the amount of time you're in here though, once you're out, you're completely normal again. Crystal: So all we have to do is walk out of here and we're back? Sweet! Chao: But there's a problem now... Our link to the real world doesn't work, and now all of us are stuck here. Pit: Oh, why? Chao: A much bigger one... a scientist-look about him... Crystal: Bananahead? Chao: Who's he? Crystal: He's a scientist looking guy with blonde hair. Chao: That's him! Anyway, he came in here, and took a much longer time to be affected by the energy swirling in here. We could tell it was getting him, but not fast enough, and he trapped us all here, planning "to send his worst enemies here." He meant you? Crystal: That idiot! Chao: There is a problem if you're affected by this energy for TOO long. Your Chao form could overtake your normal one and you'd be a Chao forever! Crystal: Then we have to move quick! Pit: Because we came by accident, we don't want to stay forever. Chao: Good luck with that, all of them have tried up there. Crystal: Well, lemme try! Chao: No, wait! Crystal then went to see if she could try to break the barrier. Pit: Crystal! Wait! Chao: I was concerned about her flying skills, but now, I'm more concerned about if she'll make it or not. Crystal tried her best, but Bananahead had really gotten her this time, the barrier was bouncy, and held her in no matter what she did. It then flung her back onto the ground. Pit: Crystal! Crystal: Uuuugh, that's different from a regular barrier, it's all squishy! Pit: How can we get out of here...? Chapter 4-That Spy.... Who is Coming Chao: We need to figure this out, how can Bananahead, this idiot we saw, shut down the shield? Crystal: He'll never do that. Pit: Knowing him, he'll keep us here forever. Crystal: That's bad.... Pit: Yes... As they talked, one of the Chao noticed something weird. On a stump. Chao: Yo, guys! Crystal: What? Chao: There seems to be something weird here... It looked like a camera. Crystal: Oh that cheater! She then ran over, went up to it and threw it against the wall of the Chao garden, and then it ended up broken. Crystal: Teach him a lesson to spy on us. Pit: How long has that been there? Chao: We haven't seen it. We only spotted it just now. Crystal: Who knows how long that went for! He probably knows about that piece of information you told us earlier, about the energy affecting us forever. (she hit her head) Now we're doomed. Pit: Oh geez, that's just great. Chao: Let's not get negative here. We might be able to get both of you out of here if we think. A couple of the other Chao were getting worried. Chao: What's wrong, partners? Chao: A message is coming through the camera! Bananahead: Oh all you little Chao! You cannot understand a word I'm saying because I've disabled your work on me! Crystal: Stupid idiot, doesn't think we're here. Chao: Please tell us what he is saying. Crystal: He said he disabled your ways of translating him. Bananahead: And soon, I will be returning there.... with a protection system from your energy you little pests! Pit: Oh great, that's really gonna go well... Bananahead: Mwahahaha! Get ready, my friends! (the message ended) Crystal: Oh great, and I can't fight like this! Chao: What did he say? He.... did something to us.... Crystal: Pretty much, the message was for us alone. Pit: He said he'd come back here again, with a form or protection from the security you guys do on everybody. We would fight him... but... Crystal: I never did any fighting like this before, because I'm much weaker than I am normally! The only thing I did before was push a button. Pit: I don't know how this'll go too. I'm much much weaker, considering I can't even fly at all. Chao: We'll all help. In the meantime, how about you teach him? It's only fair, right? Crystal: Well... haha, I don't know... Chao: The more experienced help the less experienced. It's how things go. You must've had the same thing from whoever taught you, unless... Crystal: No, I can't fly normally. But yeah, maybe you're right, Choco did appear to have a hard time explaining to me... Chao: Of course. Then help your friend whilst I talk to the other Chao. He then ran and flew off. Crystal: C-come with me. She then ran over to the same stump as before. Chapter 5-Learning to Fly For the Soon-to-be Fight Crystal: Okay, Pit, how do I explain this...? Pit: Get on with it. What did Choco tell you? Crystal: Well I'm trying to remember... Pit: Alright.... Crystal: Alright, it was the wings, I remember now. You just gotta feel them first, and then waggle them and then that's it, that's exactly what Choco said. Pit: Ok, so.... Crystal: Try to do it... After a while, Pit tried it, and it worked. Crystal: Alright, alright! Yeah! Pit then collapsed in shock. Pit: I was concentrating! Crystal: Sorry.... try again. After a few tries, he was finally able to get it. Fully, after even more time. Pit: Well, then, Bananahead won't know what to expect now. Crystal: Especially after he faaaaaaailed... Then, a white light flashed above all of them. Crystal: It's him... Pit: Yes... He then teleported to their location. Bananahead: Ahhh ha ha ha! Now I can't get affected by this stuff that they've got around here! And, I can also defeat yous two. Crystal: Not a chance! Pit: Especially with our friends! All of them then flew up to get ready to fight. Crystal: Ready, Bananahead? Bananahead: Sure! The Chao that were normals here shut down the shield around him, so he WAS slowly getting affected. Bananahead: Oh not again! Nooo! The shield was then destroyed. The one that kept him stable anyway. Bananahead: Well, this means we're having a quick fight, aren't we? Crystal: (giggling) This'll be hilarious. She then flew in and started getting him good, and even she was surprised. Crystal: I see why you're beaten so easily, you're so weak! Pit then went in and tried to get at the shield around the garden. Crystal: Find it quickly, Pit, it's our only hope! Pit: I'm trying! PBJT then popped out. He wasn't getting affected at all. PBJT: Hello, there, "stranger" Pit: PBJT, I have no time for you! PBJT was then thrown down and out. Bananahead: No, PB-ah!-JT! He was clearly getting affected more now, he kept flashing much more faster now, kinda like a broken TV image. Crystal: Haha, sometimes security really does have its advantages! Pit: Now the button! Crystal: You found it? Bananahead: Y-ou, get you-u're hands aw-way from th-that button! Bananahead was clearly getting much more affected now. Pit pressed the button and the shield came down. Then, Bananahead flashed so bright. Bananahead: WWWRRROOAAAAAGHHHH The machine blew up, and Bananahead, as a Chao, fell to the ground. Chapter 6-The.... End..... For Them...? All of the heroes then looked at him. Bananahead: You will regret this... Crystal: Hey, now you can experience the same nightmare too! See ya around! Bananahead stared at her with an angry look before collapsing again. Crystal: Now we've got to get out of here. If we stay here any longer, well, I don't wanna think about it. Pit: Right. I can already feel something weird going on too. Chao: It's getting at you. Please, go quickly. However, if you want to visit again, please feel free to do so, you're our heroes, we can visit the real world again. As much as you all hug us, it is to be nice, and I understand now. Don't worry, it resets, every time. Goodbye, both of you. One of the other Chao lead them out. Pit: So all we do is walk through that wall? Chao: Yes, and then you'll be back. Pit: Good, well, how about it? Crystal: Sure. Bye guys. They then hopped through. Pit: (thoughts) Were they right? (he looked) I guess so. (voice) Finally! Now, where are we? He looked around them, and saw nothing but a cave. Pit: Where we are depends on this. He looked back at where he jumped through. Pit: I'll.... kinda miss them. Crystal then got up, also noticing the same things. Pit then ran outside. Crystal: Uh, hey, Pit! Wait! When they went outside, Pit was kind of surprised. Pit: This is Neo Green Hill... the other side! Crystal: That means that we can visit them any time... hehe, though I don't want to... Pit: Well, maybe sometimes, even if it means being a Chao for that short period of time. Our little secret. Crystal: Yes. Maybe. Pit: Let's go home. I wanna tell Querrell about the stuff that happened. Crystal: Okay. They then went back to their homes. The End Category:Pinkolol's fanfics